A ótima missão com Sasuke kun
by Sakura-Uchihaa
Summary: Sakura ouvia seu mp4 pelas ruas de Konoha nem sei se no mundo ninja isso existe e foi parada por um anbu que dsse que ela tinha uma missão a cumprir e que seu parceiro a aguardava, mais quem será esse parceiro? e qual é a missão? saibam agora XD
1. Chapter 1

_**A ótima missão com Sasuke-kun**_

_Capítulo 1 – A missão, e a dor de um tapa XD_

Sakura ouvia seu mp4 ( nem sei se no mundo ninja isso existe ) pelas ruas de Konoha quando foi parada por um ANBU a sua frente, ela tirou os fones e desligou o mp4 o que aquele ninja queria? :

ANBU - Sakura Haruno?

Sakura - sou eu

ANBU - bem Tsunade-sama a aguarda em seu escritório tem uma missão pra você

Sakura - sabe dizer se vou com meu time ou sozinha?

ANBU - tudo que sei é que terá apenas uma dupla, sem seu sensei ou qualquer outro irão apenas os dois

Sakura - ok, já estou indo

ANBU - Hai * ele some em fumaça *

Sakura - quem é a minha dupla?

No escritório de Tsunade, Sakura bateu e recebeu um " entre " dela e ficou surpresa o que Sasuke estaria fazendo ali?

Sakura - vim me apresentar para a missão

Sasuke - só pode ser brincadeira... ela? ela é minha dupla?

Tsunade - é ela sim Sasuke

Sakura - não acredito que farei par com um arrogante

Tsunade - SASUKE, SAKURA NÃO RECLAMEM IRÃO JUNTOS A UMA MISSÃO

Sakura/Sasuke - Hai

Tsunade - a missão é numa casa onde dizem estar assombrada e irão averiguar isso, o cliente já pagou é uma missão rank-C, e como são os únicos chunnins que estavam a disposição

Sakura - e a Ino?

Tsunade - no país das flores

Sakura - Kuso!

Tsunade - é melhor irem, partam de Konoha em 1 hora

Sasuke/Sakura - Hai

Eles já tinham arrumado suas armas ninjas e lanches para depois, já era quase hora de partir, faltava meia hora ainda e os dois estavam prontos no portão da vila:

Sasuke - vamos

Sakura - mais falta meia hora

Sasuke - não estamos esperando ninguém, vamos Haruno

Pensamento de Sakura - eu juro que se ele me chamar de Haruno outra vez eu dou um soco na barriga dele.

Pensamento de Sasuke - que missão idiota, tive que vir com a Haruno pra me encher o saco se bem que ela não me chama de Sasuke-kun a tempos o que ela tem? espera... por que eu me importo? aaaaaa que droga ACORDE VOCÊ É SASUKE UCHIHA.

Eles corriam para chegar o mais rápido possível ao local da missão, mais anoiteceu rápido e era hora de jantar já que nem pra almoçar eles tinham parado, pela sorte do Uchiha ou melhor azar como ele gostava de pensar Sakura iria cozinhar uma sopa:

Sasuke - essa eu quero ver, acho que vai sair tudo queimado e terei uma indigestão depois

Sakura - cala a boca Sasuke você é um idiota

Pensamento de Sasuke - agora Sakura me interessa... nenhuma garota se atreveu a me chamar assim.. vamos ver até que ponto a Haruno vai com a mesma arrogancia e ignorância rsrs.

Sakura - eu vou tomar um banho e a sopa tá pronta

Sasuke- como já está pronta?

Sakura - você ficou tanto tempo com uma cara no mundo da lua que não me importei e fiz a sopa mesmo assim, mais voltando... vou tomar um banho no lago

Pensamento de Sasuke - que droga.. agora eu quero ve-la no lago... o que tá dando em mim?.. affs... que se dane a sanidade... eu quero ver Sakura e daí, e eu vou ve-la mesmo que no final eu leve um tapa por nada, aposto que ela é feia de corpo, levarei um tapa por nada mais caçoarei dela na missão toda rsrs

Sakura saiu com uma toalha e uma muda de roupas e Sasuke sem ela perceber foi atrás dela.

No lago ela reclamava enquanto tirava suas roupas, e quando ficou de calcinha e sutiã se sentou numa pedra e começou a reclamar de Sasuke:

Sakura - Droga por que o Sasuke-kun tem que ser assim? claro que to dando o mo gelo pra ele, mais qual o problema dele? ele se acha superior e acha que pode pisar em todos por isso? juro se ele me chamar de Haruno mais uma vez ele vai levar um soco no estomago

Sasuke ouviu as palavras e só pra irritar ia começar uma loooooooooonga noite:

Sasuke se aproximando - Harunoooo?

Sakura assustada pulou no lago - que droga o que é?

Sasuke - nada só queria saber onde você estava e... nossa não sabia que curtia roupas de baixo transparentes

Sakura se viu e cobriu tudo - sai daqui Sasuke quero tomar meu banho

Sasuke - conhecidência também vim tomar um banho

Sakura - QUE? NÃO COMIGO VASA, RAPA FORA

Sasuke não deu ouvido ficou só de cueca e olhou pra Haruno que ainda se cubria e olhava pra ele corada, ele pulou de cueca mesmo e foi nadando até a garota que a cada passo que ele dava ia pra trás quando parou numa maldita parede do limite daquele lago, estava decidido se ele tentasse algo ela o matava :

Sasuke - por que está fugindo de mim?

Sakura - não te enteressa

Sasuke - não ia me dar um soco no estomago se eu te chamasse de novo de Haruno, Haruno?

Sakura - ESTAVA ME ESPIONANDO?

Sasuke - claro que eu estava o seu conjunto branco de calcinha e sutiã com detalhes rosa chama a atenção a noite, se não percebeu eu sou homem.

Sakura - você ama brincar comigo né?

Sasuke - você não faz idéia do quanto e antes que eu esqueça com o conjunto de roupas intimas secas ou molhadas você fica linda nele e molhadas então posso ver mais de você

Sakura - quando sairmos daqui eu vou te matar

Sasuke - não vai conseguir

Sakura - você não faz idéia de como eu vou * se aproximando dele *

Sasuke - desistiu desse joguinho pra ficar comigo foi?

Sakura -....hum... não

Sakura já estava na frente dele, e ele não aguentando as suas " necessidades masculinas " a puxou para si e a beijou, aquele beijo a fez se debater no começo, mais depois retribuiu e quando se soltaram pra ganhar ar:

_**TAP**_ (tentativa infeliz de fazer o som de um tapa na cara)

Sakura - nunca... repito... nunca mais faça isso ouviu?

Sasuke - vamos sair tenho a impressão de ter ficado muito tempo aqui * massageando o lugar onde levou o tapa *

Sakura - acho bom

Voltando ao acamapamentos os dois devidamente vestidos e com vergonha um do outro dormiram o dia seguinte seria longo.

CONTINUA...


	2. Chapter 2

_**A ótima missão com Sasuke-kun**_

_Capítulo 2 – Acordando, banho inesperado!_

Nota mental: MATAR SASUKE UCHIHA MAIS TARDE

Mais o que diabos Sasuke queria ao me acordar daquele jeito? como ele teve coragem de me carregar nos braços com roupas e tudo me jogar no lago? e o pior minhas roupas eram brancas e eu absolutamente não usava nada por baixo daquela camisola que grudou em mim, ou Sasuke queria morrer cedo ou estava adiantando sua sentença de morte.

Ok eu surtei... E COMO NÃO SURTAR? eu estou praticamente invisível da minha roupa, nem parece que eu estou usando algo, Sasuke tirou as roupas e ficou com a tanga de ontem que me beijou, ele era preparado, mais muito idiota.

Ele pulou na água e eu tentava a todo custo cobrir o que eu podia, com as mãos sorte que o lago era fundo o suficiente para que eu só precisasse cobrir a parte dos seios, ninguém merece esse dia já começou mau e o tarado fica se aproximando, eu afundei na água e comecei a nadar silênciosamente, quando senti ser segurada pelos pulsos me empedindo de nadar, era o maldito Sasuke:

Sasuke - aonde pensa que vai?

Dã a pergunta chegava a ser idiota, eu estava quase que COMPLETAMENTE NUA.

Sakura - não é óbvio quero me trocar

Sasuke - tão cedo, logo agora que iniciamos um banho

Eu o mataria ali mesmo, mais me contive quem ele pensa que é pra fazer aquilo comigo?

Sakura - banho? por acaso sabe que eu estou quase COMPLETAMENTE NUA? as roupas brancas não ajudaram em nada e elas estão coladas no meu corpo e...

Vi que ele olhava de relance meus seios.

Sakura - SASUKE PARA DE ENCARAR OS MEUS SEIOS UMA VEZ E OLHA PRA MIM

Ele obedeceu meio sem graça e um pouco corado, cena que jamais pensei em presenciar.

Sasuke - não há como resistir a você, sinto muito, você é muito gostosa

Ele podia ter me chamado de qualquer elogio mais gostosa? ok ele era pervertido

Sakura - eu odeio você

Sasuke - e eu gosto do seu corpo assim

Ele disse me erguendo toda, eu morri de vergonha e quando ia dar um tapa na cara dele, ele me segurou os pulsos.

Sasuke - nem pense nisso.

Ele falou isso quase que numa ameaça, senti um calafrio percorrer meu corpo todo quando o insensível mordiscava meu ombro levemente... ele aproximou mais nossos corpos para nos beijarmos, e percebi um volume na tanga dele, e já que eu estava embriagada com ele, eu apenas corespondi ao beijo que ele me deu.

De forma ousada ele percorria por carícias pelo meu corpo, quer dizer que eu provocava tudo aquilo nele é?

Mais eu não iria ficar com ele no assunto " sexo " só por que ele me pegou no colo e me arrastou para um lago onde estamos até agora, aquele desgraçado, ia ter vingança a se ia.

Ele percorria com aquelas mão o meu corpo e beijou, acariciou e lambeu meios seios mesmo pelo tecido que os envouvia, parecia não ligar para aqueles tecidos todos... ele me queria mais.... eu rejeitaria.

Me desvencilhei dos braços dele visivelmente corada, não queria sair daquela água nua também, cheguei até a margem peguei a blusa dele vesti na margem mais baixa da água e incrivelmente não molhei aquela blusa azul escuro que empregnava o cheiro dele, quando percebi que ele ia até mim um pouco decepicionado com a minha atitude, sai correndo até o acampamento onde estavam minhas roupas, tirei a camisa dele e a camisola já ensopada e transparente por causa do maldito lago e do maldito Sasuke, quando senti alguém tentar entrar na minha barraca, achei que seria um inimigo, vesti uma toalha rapidamente e peguei uma kunai, com sasuke ou sem Sasuke defenderia minha honra e cumpriria minha missão.

Mais a minha surpresa foi enorme quando descobri que quem forçava o zíper de minha barraca era Sasuke, que conseguiu abri-la, ele não podia me deixar em paz?

CONTINUA...


	3. Chapter 3

_**A ótima missão com Sasuke-kun**_

_Capítulo 3 – Dentro da barraca... Sasuke não consegue dormir ¬¬_

Ótimo era o que me faltava o idiota do Sasuke forçando o zíper da minha barraca.. o que eu fiz? simples... me troquei primeiro e apenas abri o zíper com tudo e o derrubei... ele ficou sentado igual a um idiota olhando pra mim até que quebrei o silêncio:

Sakura - o que você quer?

Sasuke - não consigo dormir

Sakura - e o que eu tenho com isso? ¬¬

Sasuke - vim dormir com você

Aí já é demais, Sasuke Uchiha dormindo na mesma barraca que a minha e pedindo pra isso? qual é o problema dele? o Kakashi por acaso deu um livro do " Icha Icha Paradise " pra ele antes da missão? e eu perguntei isso a ele:

Sakura - Sasuke o Kakashi por acaso te deu um livro do " Icha Icha Paradise "?

Sasuke - aquela porcaria? sim ele deu sim, eu li e as idéias de lá são horríveis as minhas sõa mais originais... eu joguei aquilo no lixo

Sakura - sempre quis saber o que tinha naquele livro.. por que não trouxe com você e me deu?

Sasuke - acho que você não ia gostar de ver cenas como aquelas

Sakura - então era mesmo um livro pornográfico não é? ele chegou a dar um pro Naruto?

Sasuke - não ele me disse que só daria ao Naruto no dia em que ele notar que a Hyuuga tá caidinha por ele

Sakura - certo mais voltando ao assunto a resposta é não, eu não vou dormir com você

Sasuke - ah qual é Sakura.. eu não consigo dormir

Sakura - a questão não é essa, a questão é que você é um pervertido, quem me garante que não vai me agarrar no meio da noite? não obrigada não quero correr esse risco.

Depois de falar isso fechei de novo a minha barraca ouvi algo meio que rasgando mais foi só impressão.. eu fechei os olhos e senti alguém em cima de mim coolocando os lábios sobre os meus... eu abri os olhos e vi era o idiota do Sasuke de novo... ele não se cansa? e ainda estava me segurando pelos pulsos pra me prender na parede, e ficado em cima de mim... o que era inútil por que com a minha força eu poderia fácilmente tirá-lo dali mais de alguma forma eu... não quis que ele saísse dali.

Nós nos separamos para ganhar ar.. eu estava vermelha de vergonha e de raiva o que deu naquele Uchiha? quem ele pensa que é? será que todo Uchiha tem seus hormónios afetados por garotas da família Haruno agora é?

Sakura - Sasuke o que pensa que está fazendo?

Sasuke - já que não deixou eu dormir aqui só estou passando o tempo por que estou com insônia e não tem nada melhor do que ter seus lábios pra passar o tempo.

Sakura - você tá pedindo pra morrer

Sasuke - e se eu estiver vai me matar?

Fui vencida

Sakura - tá você dorme aqui mais não quero seus ataques

Por que ele não sai de cima de mim?

Sasuke - não estou mais com vontade de tentar dormir

Eu vou matar esse Uchiha se ele não sair de cima de mim Ò.Ó

Sakura - Sasuke cinco palavras: sai de cima de mim

Sasuke - me obriga

Sakura - com todo prazer

Com minha força me soltei do retardado e o joguei pelo mesmo rasgo que ele entrou e sai logo depois eu preciso dar umas palavrinhas com ele Ò.Ó

Sasuke - aqui fora é melhor é?

Sakura - não seu débil mental.. só não te mato agora por essa ousadia por que temos uma missão a cumprir

Sasuke - sei ¬¬ por que não admite que o que estou fazendo é o que sempre quis

Dessa vez eu fiquei rubra e muda e o desgraçado continuou

Sasuke - você sempre disse que me amava e agora tá dando uma de difícil quando eu finalmente retribuo seu sentimento? cara.. não entendo as mulheres

Sakura - por que Sasuke?

Sasuke - hun?

Eu não aguentei desabafei em meio de lágrimas

Sakura - por que você se acha o melhor? por que sempre pisa no meu amor? por que quer ganhá-lo de volta hein? pra me fazer sofrer de novo? como pode descer tão baixo a ponto de querer que eu volte a amá-lo apenas pra psiar em cima do meu orgulho e do meu amor de novo?

Sasuke - Sa-sakura... não é por isso que eu...

Sakura - NÃO MINTA PRA MIM... EU CANSEI DE SEMPRE CORRER ATRÁS DE VOCÊ E SEMPRE SER MALTRATADA DEPOIS... E AGORA VOCÊ ESTÁ CORRENDO ATRÁS DE MIM APENAS PRA SER IDOLATRADO DE NOVO POR MIM PRA DEPOIS PISAR NO MEU ORGULHO E DO MEU AMOR... EU CANSEI DISSO!!!!

Entrei na minha barraca correndo, peguei minhas coisas e sai de lá... mais não pude fugir de quem agora odeio... pois ele foi mais rápido e se colocou em minha frente... o que farei agora?

CONTINUA...


	4. Chapter 4

_**A ótima missão com Sasuke-kun**_

_Capítulo 4 – Entre orgulho e coração!_

_Entrei na minha barraca correndo, peguei minhas coisas e sai de lá... mais não pude fugir de quem agora odeio... pois ele foi mais rápido e se colocou em minha frente... o que farei agora?_

Sasuke - Sakura me deixa falar

Sorri fracamente e em tom de irônia

Sakura - falar o que? eu cansei ok? cansei de correr atrás de você que pisa sempre no meu orgulho e amor, por isso estou tratando de tentar te esquecer.

Eu estou vendo coisas? Sasuke Uchiha chorando? Ele deixou uma lágrima cair

Sasuke - Sakura você ainda me ama?

Sakura - por mais que eu odeie isso agora.. a resposta é sim

Ele deixou outra lágrima cair em seguida ele sumiu de minha vista ficando atrás de mim

Sasuke - Sakura... Arigatou

Eu conheço essas palavras, deixei duas lágrimas solitárias descerem

Sakura - Sasuke... por que?

Sasuke - eu...te...amo

Sakura - o-oque?

Sasuke - Aishiteru Sakura

Me virei pra ele e o vi derramando lágrimas, como isso é possível? Sasuke chorando? Por que ele está chorando?

Sakura - Sasuke por que está chorando?

Sasuke - eu não quero que desista de mim

Sakura - o que?

Como assim ele nem se importava com isso.. não é?

Sasuke - Sakura eu te amo... o único motivo de eu chegar até aqueles pontos críticos é tentar te reconquistar

Eu olhei nos olhos dele que derramavam lágrimas... ele estava falando a verdade

Sakura - Aishiterumo Sasuke-kun

Eu o olhei colocando a mão em sua face um sorriso brotar de seus lábios, me lembrei que não o chamava de Sasuke-kun desde que ele voltou pra Konoha, e que era bom usar aquele sufixo " kun " tanto pra mim quanto pra ele que sorriu e me beijou.

Nos separamos em busca de ar depois de um tempo nos beijando.

Sakura - Sasuke entre orgulho e coração o que escolheria nessa hora?

Sasuke - coração... isso apenas por você e mais ninguém

Nos beijamos novamente fomos dormir na mesma barraca apenas abraçados como um casal de apaixonado e como eu estava certa, mais ainda tinhamos a missão que ainda não foi concluida.

CONTINUA...


	5. Chapter 5

_**A ótima missão com Sasuke-kun**_

_Capítulo 5 – Começando a missão, quase transamos, descobertas!_

Acordamos, tomamos um banho separadamente e nos vestimos também separadamente, não íamos nos ver nus.

Chegamos ao nosso destino rápidamente, a casa fazia ruídos e num momento oportuno eu me vi nos braços de Sasuke.

Não acreditei que tinha pulado pro colo dele, ele deve me achar uma depravada, mais espere ele é um depravado então o que ele pensaria de mim não valia nada, só me irritei com o que ele disse:

Sasuke - Sakura... desce daí... você é... pesada

Sakura - como ousa?

Desci dos braços do idiota

Sasuke - o que?

Sakura - quando era pra me carregar pra ver a minha roupas transparente eu era muito leve não?

Sasuke - n-não é isso é que eu só tava...

Sakura - desse jogo 2 podem jogar

Pulei em cima dele, dessa vez, caímos no chão, ele queria brigar? Que seja, mais eu iria vencer do meu jeito.

Sasuke - Sa-sakura?

O vi corar e muito, nunca pensei que viveria pra ver isso

Sakura - sim?

Sasuke - o-oque está fa-fazendo?

Sasuke gaguejar? Agora sim já vi de tudo

Sakura - nada

Abri o zíper da minha blusa e novamente Sasuke corou, eu estava com um sutiã quase transparente sendo que branco com detalhes rosa, eu estava atiçando os sentidos dele, queria ver até onde ele iria até perder o controle, afinal eu sei domar a fera quando necessário.

Senti o membro dele rígido, afinal? Por que não estaria? Imagine uma garota em cima de um garoto sentada em cima do membro dele que latejava, a sim, eu estava gostando desse jogo e parece que eu tava ganhando, mais falei cedo demais.

**Sasuke POV ON**

Como Sakura foi capaz de me faze-la desejar tanto?

Ok minha sanidade que vá pro inferno, se ela quer jogar esse jogo, vai sair perdendo.

Senti meu membro latejar de tão excitado que eu estava e pelo sorrisinho malicioso que vi brotar dos lábios dela, constatei que não dava mais ou eu a tirava dali, coisa que eu não conseguia fazer, ou a possuia ali mesmo, optei pela segunda opção, era a melhor naquele momento.

Inverti as posições, e em todo momento não pude deixar de ficar corado, aquela atitude surpreendeu tanto a mim do que a ela, estava em cima dela, nossas respirações se mesclavam, eu dei a ela um beijo selvagem, a qual correspondeu.

Enquanto a beijava eu tirava o sutiã dela, que por sinal já estava no chão bem longe de nós e eu pude desfrutar a maciez daquela pele alva com as mãos e em seguida com a boca, naqueles seios eu mordiscava e lambia com uma certa intensidade.

Minha sanidade foi pro espaço quando a ouvi gemer o meu nome, o melhor gemido que já escutei, eu não era virgem tinha muita experiência nesse tipo de coisa, afinal eu já havia desfrutado de muitas prostitutas e nelas eu sempre procurava nelas o corpo de Sakura.

Cheguei até a saia dela que acompanhava o short ninja, sabia que ela havia trazido mais uns 2 shorts daqueles por que averiguei a bagagem dela escondido, peguei uma kunai e rasguei aquelas inúteis peças de roupa que me privavam do objetivo, tirei minha camisa e olhei pra calcinha de Sakura, era uma minúscula e fio dental, ela queria mesmo me provocar, aposto que foi ela que bordou na calcinha na parte da frente as palavras " Sou sua Sasuke-kun ".

Se ela queria me ver perder o conrole de tudo o que eu fazia e perder toda a sanidade que eu tinha conseguiu, tirei minha calça e a joguei longe, ficamos os dois com roupas íntimas, tirei a última peça de roupa que Sakura tinha.

Percebi que ela era virgem naquele momento, ela me olhava com um pouco de medo, mais muito excitada, sua minúscula calcinha a denunciou, pois estava muito encharcada, não queria que ela tivesse medo de mim, então usei palavras para alcalmá-la:

Sasuke - Sakura... não fique com medo... eu te amo ok? Não quero seu mal

Sakura - Arigatou Sasuke-kun

Sasuke - vamos continuar?

Ela disse que sim com a cabeça, então fiquei em cima dela novamente, a lambi do pescoço até sua vagina, e lá eu fiquei um tempo fazendo um processo de sucção nela, e percebi que isso ela adorava, bom.. pelo menos a partir daquele momento, ela só sabia gemer, e gemia de 7 a 8 vezes a cada 30 segundos o meu nome, eu fiquei louco a queria muito, só que teria que ir com calma.

Senti o corpo dela se contorser, ela estava gozando e eu não me importei em beber tudo o que a deixou mais excitada, mais ouvi algo que me chamou a atenção, como era ingênua.

Sakura - E-ei Sasuke-kun

Sasuke - Hn?

Sakura - como se faz isso que você fez em mim? quero fazer em você também, seria muito injusto só você fazer isso em mim e eu não poder retribuir

Vi a face dela corada e dei um sorriso de canto, mais ela não percebeu, pois estava muito oculpada corando, ouvimos passos como se fosse de alguém entrando no recinto, pegamos nossas coisas e roupas rapidamente, nos escondemos num quarto daquela casa.

Droga! Sempre quando chegava perto de seu objetivo algo ou até mesmo o meu próprio objetivo me empedia, estava cansado disso, vesti minhas roupas, peguei minha kusanagi e estava pronto pra enfiar ela no coração de quem quer que fosse.

**Sasuke POV OFF**

Ufaa! Essa foi por pouco quase cedi a ele, eu nunca tinha sentido aquelas sensações antes

Mais temos coisas para nos preocupar pois um indivíduo entrou no local e logo constatamos ser um bandido que dizia que a casa era assombrada apenas para esconder algo e descobrimos o que era ao ver vários tipos de pergaminhos roubados.

A missão havia mudado de rumo, iríamos cumpri-la a todo custo nem que a morte viesse depois, vesti minahs roupas ao notar que Sasuke já estava vestido, como e por que o deixei ir tão longe?

Affs deixa pra lá temos um inimigo pra matar e além do mais, depois de resolvermos isso, teremos que enviar uma mensagem a Tsunade avisando tudo, os pergaminhos, a faixada de casa assombrada, e etc. mais omitiria as partes sexuais com Sasuke.

Agora que o bicho vai pegar, eu estava totalmente vestida e armada, pena que o Sasuke rasgou minhas roupas, mais ainda tinha 3 mudas na roupa, 2 normais e 1 muda de dormir, droga obrigarei Sasuke a comprar roupas novas pra mim quando chegarmos a Konoha.

CONTINUA...


	6. Chapter 6

_**A ótima missão com Sasuke-kun**_

_Capítulo 6 – Preliminares do sexo!_

Logo que o indivíduo saiu após depositar mais pergaminhos roubados num quarto, respiramos fundo de alívio, não era nenhum cara forte mais ainda temos inúmeros problemas a resolver.

Enviamos uma mensagem a Tsunade-sama explicando tudo, esperaríamos até que o bandido voltasse para prender-mos ele e interrogá-lo, afinal, se ele tivesse comparsas?

**Sasuke POV ON**

Droga!

Eu estava quase lá, quase a ponto de conseguir meu objetivo, afinal Itachi já estava morto e só falta o meu último objetivo: Recontituir o clã Uchiha, e é aí que a Sakura entra.

Eu juro que se for atrapalhado de novo se chegar tudo a aquele ponto, eu mato a desgraçada ou o desgraçado que interromper da forma mais lenta e dolorosa possível.

Olhei Sakura de esguelha e percebi que ela estava pensando, talvez até planejando uma estratégia, mais isso não vem ao caso.

Droga! eu estava quase lá e além disso ela estava se oferecendo para.... MERDA EU VOU MATAR AQUELE DESGRAÇADO QUANDO ELE VOLTAR.

Ok! eu to surtando, e além disso eu to numa missão, se Sakura ainda quiser eu posso muito bem assim que chegarmos em Konoha, entregar o relatório da missão, pegá-la no colo, levar ao distrito Uchiha, levá-la a minha cama e ver o dá.

Como Sakura tem tanto controle sobre mim?

Não importa já que estamos aqui mesmo e ninguém vai nos atrapalhar de novo... espero, vamos continuar, não melhor não, deixemos então pra mais tarde, a missão em primeiro lugar, mais isso não me empede de beijar a futura senhora Uchiha empede? Não claro que não.

A peguei no colo, e ela corou com isso, apenas dei um sorriso de canto e a beijei, depois disso pulei da janela daquele quarto e fui pulando de árvore em árvore até chegar numa pousada, teríamos que passar a noite em algum lugar não é? e eu não deixaria Sakura dormir numa barraca rasgado longe de mim ou no chão, não mesmo, a coloquei no chão para poder pegar uma chave pra um quarto pra nós dois.

Peguei uma chave de um quarto pra nós dois de casal, por 2 motivos, o 1º era que só tinha aquele quarto vago, e o 2º era que eu não queria Sakura longe de mim.

**Sasuke POV OFF**

O Sasuke enlouqueceu?

Como ele pôde me tirar daquele quarto e me levar direto a uma pousada? E no colo? E além do mais por que ele só pegou uma chave? Eu vou ver isso e logo.

Chegamos no quarto, ele foi logo se deitando na cama e eu já tinha começado o interrogatório

Sakura - Por que só um quarto pra nós dois?

Sasuke - Era o único de casal vago, e além desse só tem mais um de solteiro

Sakura - E por que escolheu um quarto de casal para dividirmos se um de nós poderia ir pro quarto de soltero e o outro poderia ficar aqui?

Ele se levantou e andou até mim, senti um calafrio percorrer pelo meu corpo inteiro quando ele enlaçou a minha cintura e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

Sasuke - Por que ainda quero continuar o que começamos, mais já que ficaremos aqui mais tempo, depois da missão pode ser o ideal.

Eu não resisto aquela voz incrivelmente sexy, não acredito que ele faz isso de propósito, ele precionou meu corpo contra o dele e me beijou, um beijo cheio de desejo e luxúria, isso eu pude sentir, quando nos separamos ele mordeu meu lábio inferior de leve e deixei escapar um gemido baixo.

Depois disso ele me largou e deitou na cama, eu o imitei já que iríamos dormir mesmo, eram 00:30 e eu não conseguia dormir, devem estar se perguntando o por que, e eu respondo, é por que no outro quarto que é ao lado do nosso estou escutando gemidos e frases muito excitantes de um casal que se hospedou aqui também, estou escutando devida a parede fina que separa os quartos.

Como estávamos de costas um pro outro, Sasuke não iria perceber se eu me masturbasse não é mesmo?Além disso ele estava dormindo e eu podia ser virgem mais eu sabia fazer isso, quando eu estava assim.... necessitada.

Abaixei meu short e minha calcinha o suficiente para poder começar, e eu estava aos poucos chegando até o local, quando cheguei já estava me masturbando e deixei dois gemidos sairem sem querer, mais como Sasuke estava dormindo ele não acordaria tão cedo só por isso, mais me concentrei em fazer silêncio para não acordá-lo e estava sendo difícil.

Senti Sasuke se virar mais não me importei, mais corei da cabeça aos pés quando senti a mão dele substituindo a minha, quando ele começou a fazer ficou tão bom, era melhor que quando eu fazia, deixei os gemidos escaparem da minha boca e soube que isso Sasuke estava adorando por que além de sentir o membro dele rígido encostando no meu bumbum podia sentir ele aumentando a velocidade, depois de um tempo eu gozei e me virei pra encará-lo mesmo estando corada e e deparei com ele do mesmo jeito.

**Sasuke POV ON**

Eu estava tentando dormir, minha respiração estava ritmada, mais eu não conseguia dormir devido aos gemidos do outro quarto, eu realmente estava excitado e fiquei mais ainda quando escutei um gemido.

Aquele gemido eu conhecia, era o de Sakura, me virei e ela não percebeu, olhei pra ela que estava se contendo pra não gemer, foi aí que notei... ela estava se masturbando, podia ser virgem mais não era muito inocente.

Tirei a mão dela de lá e comecei eu mesmo aquilo, ela estava quente e molhada, a vi corar um pouco, mais ela não se conteu e começou a gemer, era música para os meus ouvidos aquele som.

Senti os músculos dela se retraírem, ela havia gozado, tirei minha mão de lá, ela estava encharcada, vi ela se virar corada, e senti corar também, definitivamente não era pra eu ter feito aquilo, lá vem bronca e talvez até uma surra mais o que veio foi...

**Sasuke POV OFF**

Eu queria mesmo agradecer pelo que ele fez, eu estava me corroendo com aqueles barulhos que vinham do quarto ao lado, apenas quis me livrar disso e Sasuke ajudou, não vi mau nenhum quando tirei de vez meu short e minha calcinha, aquilo me atrapalhava, sem pensar eu fiquei em cima do membro dele e o beijei, ele demorou a corresponder, talvez ele achava que eu iria matá-lo mais estava pensando seriamente nisso, que não consegui fazer.

Senti ele enlaçar minha cintura com uma mão e com a outra aprofundar o beijo pela minha nuca, como eu estava totalmente de pernas abertas e em cima do que não devia, quando ele me enlaçou pela cintura me forçou a afundar no corpo dele, meu gemido foi abafado pelo beijo.

Nos separamos pra buscar ar e eu saí de cima dele, peguei minhas roupas e vesti, mais depois tirei minha blusa e meu sutiã, ele ficou sem entender nada, mais talvez ele não saiba que eu quero me proteger contra um ataque sexual da parte dele, não quero roupas rasgadas e sim não ter que fazer sexo com ele, ainda não to pronta mais estamos em meio as premilinares.

Sasuke - Sakura?

Sakura - já que só podemos ir até aquele ponto DEPOIS da missão, não tem nada haver se formos pelo menos as preliminares, e estou cobrando agora, pra você me ensinar como fez aquilo comigo.

Ele sorriu de canto, e pude visualizar ele tirar a calça, naquela hora antes eu não pude ver o tamanho do que ele tem, e quando vi corei da cabeça aos pés era maior do que eu imaginava, eu cheguei até ele e vi que estava excitado e o membro dele estava rígido.

Peguei o membro dele suavimente com as mãos, e teve efeito já que ele deu um tipo de gemido baixo, fiquei lambendo como se fosse um pirulito qualquer, como eu sempre fazia, mais em todo pirulito eu colocava na boca, o que aconteceria se eu fizesse isso? Bom foi o que eu fiz e Sasuke gemeu e muito, será que eu era boa assim? continuei e quanto cheguei no comecinho do membro dele, eu dei uma mosdiscava de leve na pele dele, depois voltei a colocar na boca, lembrei que ele me sugava e foi o que eu fiz, senti os membros dele se retrairem um pouco e um líquido quente invadiu minha boca, tinha um gosto bom, mais eu não sabia o que era, então eu praticamente tomei até a última gosta, um filete daquilo saiu da minha boca, e Sasuke gemia muito, será que nao era pra eu ter bebido? Não vou questionar disso, já foi, eu já engoli não tem mais volta e além disso tinha gosto bom.

Olhei pra ele que me olhava de um jeito estranho, limpei o filete daquele líquido da minha boca e aos poucos senti meus olhos começarem a lacrimejar, eu tinha feito errado?

Sakura - o que foi? eu fiz errado? não era pra eu ter engolido? foi ruim? eu sabia não do pra isso, você não gostou.

Desabei em choro, corri e escutei meu nome sendo pronunciado por ele, me tranquei no banheiro daquele quarto, e comecei a chorar achando que eu tinha feito errado, e que ele tinha achado ruim, será que os gemidos masculinos eram dados quando eles não gostavam?

Com esse pensamento chorei mais... foi quando ouvi batidas na porta do banheiro.

**Sasuke POV ON**

Não vou mentir quando gostei e muito dela ter feito aquilo, nenhuma garota jamais me fez gemer tanto, nenhuma garota também conseguiu engolir tudo aquilo de espermas que eu soltava, gostei muito daqueles lábios em contato com a minha pele, as mãos, céus tudo nela é perfeito, e eu nem falei nada.

Quando ela acabou eu a olhei satisfeito, mais estava sério, daí vi aquelas esmeraldas onde tanto gosto de me perder ficarem lacrimejadas, ela começou a falar coisas sem sentido, é claro que eu havia gostado, não estava ruim, estava ótimo, ela fez tudo certo, ela correu e eu falei o nome dela em tom de preocupação, ouvi ela chorar, e se trancar no banheiro, Shikamaru tem razão as mulheres são problemáticas, passei as mãos pelo meu cabelo, e tirei minha camisa a tensão era muita e o calor também, fui até a porta do banheiro e falei:

Sasuke - Sakura você não está falando coisa com coisa, é claro que eu gostei, foi a melhor experiência que já tive.

Sakura - mentiroso só está falando isso pra que eu me sinta melhor

A ouvi dizer isso de dentro do banheiro

Sasuke - não é verdade, eu estou falando sério Sakura

Sakura - então por que ficou me olhando sério quando eu terminei?

Suspirei diante daquele fato

Sasuke - Sakura você sabe que na maioria das vezes eu sou sério e frio, e você é a única que consegiu derreter a barreira de gelo do meu coração, você é a única que me tira o bom senso, Sakura abre a porta.

Ouvi a porta sendo destrancada, entrei no banheiro a abracei ternamente e depois a beijei, a despi totalmente, a peguei no colo e a levei para o chuveiro comigo, tomamos um banho gelado juntos, nos trocamos e dormimos abraçados, Sakura é muito irritante, mais é a MINHA irritante.

**Sasuke POV OFF**

CONTINUA...


	7. Chapter 7

_**A ótima missão com Sasuke-kun**_

_Capítulo 7 – Amanhecendo, lutando contra o inimigo, surpresas!_

Amanheceu rápido, quando acordei vi que estava nos braços de Sasuke corei instantaneamente, mais tinhamos uma missão, teremos que comprí-la, me vesti e acordei Sasuke com um beijo.

Sakura - Sasuke a missão, estamos no meio de uma missão

Eu disse tentando me livrar das mãos dele que tentavam a todo custo me despir

Sasuke - Fiquemos mais um pouco deixe os bandidos juntarem mais roubos

Sakura - SASUKE!!!!

Eu gritei indignada, tinhamos uma missão e ele trata isso como brincadeira de criança.

Sasuke - Tá vamos

Ele falou me soltando e começando a se vestir

Sakura - Ótimo, temos que saber quem são os comparsas deles hoje

Sasuke - Ok ¬¬

Sakura - O que foi?

Sasuke - Nada ¬¬

Sakura - Não me venha dizer que é nada por que eu conheço essa sua cara

Sasuke - Nada só estou pensando em como vou matar aqueles idiotas

Sakura - BAKA SE CONCENTRE NA MISSÃO E NÃO NO MODO DE MATAR

Sasuke - Isso também ¬¬

Saímos e fomos direto pra a casa que denominavam assombrada, esperamos em um quarto onde havia pergaminhos roubados, seguimos e os esperamos, os vimos chegar eram 8 pessoas carregando pergaminhos e quando sairam as seguimos, chegamos até o atual esconderijo deles e descobrimso que apenas 23 pessoas estavam envolvidas naquilo tudo, o chefe era Orochimaru.

Derrotamos todos até mesmo Orochimaru, tinhamos enviado uma mensagem pra Godaime, pra que ela chama os guardas para prendê-los, interrogá-los e devolverem os pergaminhos.

Senti o olhar de Sasuke sobre mim e lembrei do que ele disse, deus seria agora, mais não aqui, senti a mão dele acariciando minhas coxas, sendo que eu estava sentada com as pernas abertas e ele estava no meio delas e me acariciando, decidi arrumar uma desculpa.

Sakura - Sasuke por favor... A missão ainda não acabou e... Os guardas de Konoha chegarão logo.

Sasuke - Não eles não chegarão rápido Sakura é 1 dia de viagem pra chegar aqui

Sakura - Mais temos que amarrá-los para que eles não fujam e eu não vou fazer isso com você na frente deles.

Numa velocidade incrível, vi Sasuke amarrar todos eles e jogá-los dentro dum quarto dos pergaminhos definitivamente estávamos sozinhos agora.

**Sasuke POV ON**

Estou prestes a tê-la, como eu sei que ela nunca faria algo assim na frente dos outros usei bastante chakra na planta dos pés, me movi numa velocidade incrível, até eu desconhecia esse nível de velocidade, os amarrei e joguei num quarto, eu estava sozinho com Sakura.

Ah vi estremecer, com certeza com medo de novo, suspirei cansado e andei calmamente até ela.

Tirei minha camisa no caminho e a vi corar, ela fica MUITO LINDA corada, e talvez ela não saiba mais isso me EXCITA.

Cheguei até ela e lhe dei um chupão no pescoço, ela gemeu e estremeceu, eu mesmo fiz o grande favor de depí-la, em poucos minutos diante de carícias excitantes, estávamos os dois nus, seria aquele o dia memorável, o dia em que farei Sakura uma mulher e o dia em que a tranformarei numa senhora Uchiha.

Olhei pra ela de um jeito suplicante como se eu pedisse pra fazer aquilo e eu realmente estava pedindo, ela disse que sim com a cabeça.

Fui divagar e entrei nela " literalmente " bem divagar, sabia que era a primeira vez dela e não queria machucá-la, eu vi sangue no chão mais quando eu ia sair ela me puxou de volta.

**Sasuke POV OFF**

Quando ele entrou em mim uma dor horrível e corroeu, eu estava chorando e sentindo que estava sangrando o vi tentar sair, mais eu não deixei juntei toda coragem e força que eu tinha e o enlacei de volta com minhas pernas.

O vi ficar suspreso, mais eu tinha que fazer isso hora, só ia doer dessa vez não é?

Eu o vi lentamente se recuperar do choque e começar a se movimentar em mim, aos poucos as dores iam desaparecendo, e eu me sentia nas nuvens, ele começou a acelerar quando viu que eu tinha começado a sentir prazer.

Gemi muito foi quando cheguei ao extase e encrivelmente ao mesmo tempo que ele foi bom e senti um líquido quente me envadir.

Fui de Sasuke e sempre serei, uma ótima missão, com dores e sofrimento.

Sasuke - Sakura...

Começou ele num tom de voz curiosa

Sakura - O que?

Sasuke - Por que me puxou de volta se sabia que estava doendo?

Sakura - Só doeu essa vez não é? Não ia acontecer de novo era melhor do que ir entrando em mim e desistindo ia ser pior pra mim, e pra você

Sasuke - Sakura quando chegarmos em Konoha eu quero te levar até o distrito Uchiha e te dar duas coisas

Sakura - Quais são?

Sasuke - È surpresa

Bufei de raiva, mais surpresa era surpresa, nos vestimos e dormimos lá mesmo, acordei pela madrugada, lembrei do sangue e se os guardas vissem aquilo? Mais espera por que me preocupar com isso aqui tudo está sangrento por causa da luta?

Deixei isso pra lá, amanheceu e eu vi o sol nascer, senti como uma pontada no meu ventre, é como se algo estivesse entrando nele, mais deixei essa sensação pra lá, afinal não foi nada.

Minutos depois Sasuke acordou e os guardas chegaram, fomos embora todos juntos pra Konoha após devolvermos todos os pergaminhos, o que deu um trabalho imenso.

Chegando em Konoha Sasuke me levou ao distrito Uchiha, chegando lá fomos até seu quarto lá tinha 1 caixinha pequena, mais eu não entendi que presentes eram esses?

Sasuke - Sakura...

Sakura - sim?

Sasuke abriu a caixinha e eu quase desmaiei eu juro

Sasuke - Bem depois de tudo aquilo eu queria dizer ou melhor te fazer um pedido

Sakura - pode fazer

Sasuke - você quer.... casar comigo?

A resposta dele foi um beijo bem dado e senti um calafrio quando o anel foi colocado em meu dedo.

Sakura - Aceito, mais qual é o outro presente?

Sasuke andou até o armáro dele e tirou de lá um colar dourado com uma fina correntinha, e o símbolo Uchiha era o pingente, ele colocou em meu pescoço e depois me beijou.

Sasuke - Isso sempre pertenceu as senhoras Uchihas de todas as gerações e está bem conservado, e agora ele é seu, saiba que eu te amo, e esse colar só vai deixar de ser seu se tivermos uma filha e você dar a ela no dia do casamento está bem?

Sakura - então por que está me dando?

Sasuke - por que sei que me ama, e eu te amo muito, você é muito confiável e é com você só com você que quero reconstituir meu clã.

Sakura - mais a quem daremos o colar depois?

Sasuke - Talvez nem o demos e ele possa ficar com você por que você merece.

Chorei com aquelas palavras, e marcamos casamento, essa com toda certeza foi a melhor missão do mundo, não poderia querer algo melhor.

FIM

RUMO AO EPÍLOGO


	8. Chapter 8

_**A ótima missão com Sasuke-kun**_

_Capítulo 8 – Epílogo!_

Passaram-se semanas após aquele dia, nos casamos uma semana depois daquele noivado repentino depois da missão, eu amo Sasuke e ele me ama.

Esses dias eu passei muito mau, fui ao médico sozinha já que Sasuke estava em uma missão e descobri algo muito bom, chorei muito mais de felicidade.

Cheguei até o distrito Uchiha, vazio como sempre mais não por muito tempo, cheguei até a sala com uma sacola na mão onde tinham convites para um chá de bebê aqui, convidei a mandona, a porca, a tímida e a feminista em resumo: Temari, Ino, Hinata e Tenten.

Eu preparei tudo como se fosse uma festa, comida, bebida e claro as convidadas só eram as garotas, as minhas amigas.

De repente Sasuke chegou pelo que eu vi ele estava muito frio, não sei por que.

Sakura - Sasuke o que você tem?

Sasuke - Nada e... * repara nos enfeites * estamos em algum aniversário ou coisa do tipo?

Sakura - Não, mais temos uma notícia, está chegando um bebê

Sasuke - De quem? Da Hinata? Da Tenten? Da Temari? Ou da Ino?

Sakura - Sasuke eu não vou te contar mais se você quiser descobrir faça isso sozinho, a culpa é sua por não notar

Sasuke - não notar o que?

Sakura - VOU FINGIR QUE NÃO OUVI SASUKE

Sasuke suspirou cansado

Sasuke - Sakura esquece essa festa, vamos pro nosso quarto ficar lá, fazermos o que quisermos e ficarmos bem de novo tá?

Sakura - NÃO MESMO

Sasuke - Como assim não?

Sakura - TENHO UMA FESTA COM MINHAS AMIGAS, E É UM CHÁ DE BEBÊ, NÃO VOU FURAR.

Sasuke - ok, então eu vou embora

Sakura - certo faça bom proveito

**Sasuke POV ON**

O que deu na Sakura?

Ela está tão estressada e falou de bebês o tempo todo, meu Deus, Shikamaru tem razão, mulheres são problemáticas.

Vou vigiar essa festa de perto

Tenten, Temari, Hinata e Ino trouxeram presentes pra bebês pra Sakura, será que elas querem adiantar o inevitável?

O que elas estão falando vou chegar mais perto.

Sakura - É eu sei, é muito bom

O que é bom?

Tenten - É Sakura um bebê é a melhor coisa do mundo, são tão fofos

Por que Sakura abaixou a cabeça?

Temari - Não acredito nisso.... você não contou pro Sasuke não é?

Sakura - Não Tenten... eu não contei pro Sasuke que estou grávida ainda

Hinata - Você tem que contar a ele, ele tem o direito de saber quem é o pai dessa criança.

Me afastei de lá incrédulo.

Como assim ele precisa saber quem é o pai dessa criança? Sakura está me traindo e está esperando um filho com esse bastardo? É impossível, vou tirar isso a limpo agora, entrei dentro de casa o mais rápido que pude e as encontrei vendo as roupinhas e pondo na barriga de Sakura, cena linda mais não pra mim.

**Sasuke POV OFF**

Sasuke entrou com tudo dentro da casa quando eu e as garotas estávamso vendo as roupinhas do bebê e ele começou com um assunto estranho.

Sasuke - Sakura você andou me traindo?

De onde ele tirou isso? Foi isso que perguntei

Sakura - de onde tirou isso Sasuke?

Sasuke - eu ouvi a Hinata dizer " ele tem o direito de saber quem é o pai dessa criança "

Ele estava ouvindo? eu quero matá-lo mais ele merece saber.

Sakura - e é você

Sasuke - como é?

Sakura - Sasuke, eu te amo, você é meu marido, você é o único na minha vida e eu nunca te trocaria, nunhuma mulher em sã conciência faria isso.

Sasuke - Quer dizer que vou ser pai?

Sakura - é

Sasuke desmaiou inteiramente caindo direto ao chão depois que eu disse aquilo

Tenten - é parece que o Uchiha é bem forte, mais não é assim tão forte no assunto " construindo família "

Todas rimos, e continuamos o chá de bebê e quando sasuke acordou começou a participar, aquilo foi muito bom, tanto pra mim quanto pra ele, estámos esperando o 1º filho e a 1ª filha, são gêmeos, como isso aconteceu não sei mais mal espero a hora de te-los.

Relembrando tudo aqui e repassando minha história eu volto a minha total felicidade, eu amo Sasuke e a prova desse amor se encontra em meu ventre e hoje fazem 9 meses, por isso estou repasando a minha história, para que até meus filhos possam saber dela, mais não sei se eles vão entender muito bem.

FIM

Essa foi uma narrativa de Sakura e Sasuke


End file.
